


Home

by orphan_account



Series: Family [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con References, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs gains a fourth agent. But something is off. Then he realizes she is damaged goods, will he take her in, in more ways than one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own NCIS or any of its characters/actors, nor do I pretend to. I own only Nancy Jackson, Angela Jackson, and William Jackson.

I couldn't believe it. Finally, after two years, my hard work is paying off. I finally have a job as an NCIS special agent. This is more than I ever thought I'd get. My thoughts were interrupted, however, when my husband of three years comes walking in carrying our three-month-old daughter, Angela.

"Take the brat. I'm sick and tired of hearing her cry. Doesn't she ever shut up?" William asked me as he thrust her into my arms.

"Will, she's a baby. She's going to cry." I told him as I prepared to nurse Angela.

"You should have told me that before we had her. I would not have let you have her." He glared at me.

"You can't be serious. I'd never have an abortion. That's against my beliefs, Will, you know that!" I cried to him.

Suddenly I was no longer holding Angela. Will had taken her and put her on the bed and was now in my face.

"I hate whiners!" He yelled as he smacked me across the face. "And I hate when people try to tell me what I do and do not know! The only reason you are not getting punished right now for this is because you have to go to work. But mark my words, when you get back, you will pay!" He then punched me in the stomach, the one place he knew no one I worked with would see.

I cried as I picked up the baby and started to get ready to go.

"Where do you think you're taking her?" He yelled as he followed me into the front entryway.

"I'm taking her to daycare, there is no way you are staying alone with her." Just as the words came out of my mouth, I knew I screwed up.

I felt the keys be taken away from me, and watched as he removed the house key. After handing me the car key he yanked the car seat that Angela was now laying in from my hands before pushing me out of the house, locking it to make sure I could not reenter.

I sobbed as I drove to work, so scared for my baby girl. Will had little patience with her, and it often showed when I'd come home to her screaming in her crib and there would be no sign of Will anywhere.

When I pulled into the NCIS garage I looked in the mirror. I quickly reapplied my makeup and fixed my long brunette hair into the ponytail it had been in before the confrontation with Will. Looking at my watch I realized I was ten minutes late.

I jumped out of my car and ran to the elevator, pushing the up button. Once the doors opened I rushed into the elevator, only to collide with a tall male body.

"I-I'm so sorry." I muttered as I watched coffee run down the guy's shirt.

"You must be Agent Jackson. You're late." The guy muttered as he held his shirt away from his stomach.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry. I had to take care of my daughter." I replied.

His gaze softened just a bit when I said that and he said "The name is Gibbs, I'm your boss. Don't let it happen again.

"Dinozzo, warm up the car while I go change clothes." With that, he reentered the elevator and disappeared.

"Rule number six: Never apologize; it's a sign of weakness." The guy I'm assuming was DiNozzo said.

"Got it." I replied quietly as I grabbed my backpack and followed him and the other two agents quietly.

"So you are the new agent on our team, yes?" The girl with long dark hair asked.

"Yes. Nancy Jackson." I introduced myself.

"My name is Ziva David, this is Tony Dinozzo, and Timothy McGee. The guy wearing his coffee is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Ziva told me.

I nodded my hello to Tony and Tim and climbed in the backseat with Ziva and Tim while Tony got shotgun.

When Gibbs came out he got in the car and peeled out of the garage at an unusually fast speed, which means we probably cut our driving time in half.

When we got there Gibbs gave everyone their assignment, which for me was following him around. At one point, he had me put down a yellow marker to mark a blood stain on the carpet. But upon leaning down the bruise that I'm sure I had from Will's good aim made itself known and I cringed.

"What's wrong with you?" Gibbs asked as he held a hand out to help me stand.

Taking the hand I pulled myself up and replied "Nothing, I haven't been feeling good lately."

"Well, start feeling good, Special Agent Jackson. NCIS doesn't give out much sick time, especially to probies." He replied before walking away.

Somehow, I had a feeling he could be a bastard to work with at times.

Not long after that great conversation we went back to headquarters. When we arrived I started to set up my desk the way I wanted it. I pulled out a picture of my baby girl and I just after she was born. There was a rare photo that William took of her. It got me to thinking of him with her and before I knew it, I had zoned out.

"SPECIAL AGENT JACKSON!" Gibbs yelled behind me.

I jumped, feeling the fear rise in me quickly. But I then realized it was not Will, but Gibbs. I tried to hide my fear, but I knew he had seen it, even if he didn't comment on it.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" He asked, in a calmer tone.

"No sir, I'm sorry."

"Don't call me sir, and don't apologize."

"It's a sign of weakness, won't happen again." But at the moment, with Gibbs staring at me the way he was, I felt weak, weaker than I ever did with Will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been forever since I posted anything, but I am still alive. I have seven chapters written so far and I hope to finish the story in eight, so we'll see how that goes.

It had been a few days since I had met the newest agent on my team. Now, her and her family were having the whole team, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby included, over for dinner to get to know everyone. Tony had tried to pry into her personal life, but all he got was that she was married and had a three-month-old baby girl named Angela. When he tried to dig deeper she'd clam up and tell him to mind his own business. That was usually when I intervened.

I pulled on a black and silver striped tie over top of my dark blue dress shirt and black dress pants. Abby had gotten me the outfit as a gift. Saying I could use it to find "chicks". Truth was though, I'm done with that. Girls don't seem to interest me much anymore.

Looking at my watch I realized I had better get going, considering I had to pick up Ducky on the way.

Upon arriving at the Jackson household, I realized Duck and I were the first ones to arrive. I knocked on the door and waited. Eventually, the door opened to reveal a tall man in his mid-thirties. He had black hair with a style similar to that of Tony's. He had a body that made it evident he worked out. But that didn't scare me. What worried me was the look in his eyes. They were dark; he looked as if he wanted to hit someone like he was really mad. Did Ducky and I come at the wrong time?

"Hi, my name Gibbs, this is Ducky. I hope we're not early." I held my hand out to shake.

It was as if someone inside him flicked a switch and his whole demeanor changed, going from a mean guy to a pleasant gentleman.

"No, not at all. My name is William, but you can call me Will." He shook my hand and then Ducky's before leading us into the house and offering us a seat and a drink.

We talked for a while, but somehow, something still did not seem right. Then Nancy came in. She wore a dark green sundress that went just above the knees. Her long brown hair was hanging down, her side bangs covering her one bright blue eye.

"Angela is finally asleep though it took a while." She commented before shaking mine and Ducky's hands in greeting.

"Good." Was all that Will muttered before going to open the door that had just been knocked on. I looked up to see Tony, Tim, Ziva, and Abby all pile in from outside.

"Boss, you're early!" Tony exclaimed as if something amazing had happened.

"Or maybe, you are late." Nancy threw back.

The rest of the evening was fun and relaxing, that is until the baby started to cry.

"I thought you said she was sleeping!" Will forced a calm voice, but everyone knew it was fake.

"She was. I'm sorry; I'll go take care of her." Nancy stood up and hastily left the room.

I watched Nancy leave the room and felt compelled to follow her. So I asked for the direction of the bathroom and eventually ended up in the nursery. The room was painted a pink on the top half of the wall and then had wainscoting on the bottom half, which was painted a pale yellow. The chair rail running along the middle of the wall was just a plain white. There was a rocking chair in the corner of the room that had a big teddy bear sitting on it. Then on the opposite wall was a white changing table and then a white crib.

I saw Nancy leaning over the crib whispering to the baby in it. Was it just me or was she crying?

"Nancy?" I called out softly, hesitantly.

She spun around and sure enough she was crying. I must have a scared her because she had a wild look in her eyes, full of fear.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I tried to assure her.

"Gibbs, you didn't. Don't worry." She quickly wiped her face free of tears.

I walked over to the crib and peered in at the most beautiful baby girl I had seen in a long time. She really reminded me of Kelly. I stopped that line of thinking before it went too far. Kelly was gone now. I have to accept that and move on.

"She's beautiful," I told Nancy.

"Thank you. She doesn't seem fond of sleeping right now. Would you like to hold her?"

"I'd love to," I replied. I walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, waiting for Nancy to bring Angela over to me.

Nancy handed the baby to me, gently laying her in my arms. I couldn't believe how right it felt, reminded me of…..no, I have to stop this.

"Nancy, if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?" I asked, never taking my eyes off of Angela.

"It is nothing. I guess my hormones are still out of whack from the pregnancy." She replied. Suddenly the room was filled with awkwardness.

I decided to play along, for now. Eventually, if she ever came to trust me, she'd tell me the truth, in time. "Being a first-time mom does that to a person," I said.  
Nancy nodded her head in agreement, a look of relief crossing her face.

Our quiet time was interrupted when William came barging in. I noticed that not only did Nancy tense, but little three-month-old Angela did as well, and immediately started crying. She may be little, but babies know when something isn't right.

"I thought you were putting her back to bed," William said.

"I was." Nancy quickly took Angela from my arms and turned to put her back in her crib.

"I think I'd better get going now. It's getting late." I stood up and headed for the door.

William blocked my path, however, and said "Did you find the bathroom okay?"

"Yes I did, thank you for your concern." That seemed to tick him off, but he let me through the door. A few minutes later the team was heading out the door, saying goodbye to everyone.

After dropping Ducky off at his house, I headed home while thinking about the night's events. Something wasn't right in that house. I had never seen a baby quite like Angela. She seemed tense, Nancy too. I thought I knew what was going on if the bruises that Nancy didn't think I saw was any indication. I was going to make this right, but I have to be patient. The last thing I needed was for her to run. I'd wait for her to come to me, and hopefully it wouldn't be too late.


	3. Chapter 3

The second I walked into the bullpen I knew something was wrong. "Where is Agent Jackson?"

"Don't know, Boss," McGee replied as he continued to work on his computer.

I walked over to my desk and put my coffee cup down on it before picking up my phone and dialing the now familiar number.

"What?"

"William, Agent Gibbs. Did Nancy leave yet?" I asked, slightly disappointed that it wasn't her that answered.

"Of course she did Agent Gibbs. The baby held her up. She should be there soon." Before I could reply, he hung up. Something definitely wasn't right.

~~~~~~~~

I walked briskly, with only a slight limp, to the bullpen as I exited the elevator. There he was, the man I, ashamedly, have come to love. His silver hair, his great body, and the subtle way he cares about his team. I know it's wrong. Of course I know. But I can't help it. Even though he only cares about me in the same way a boss cares about his subordinate, I could still honestly say that it is more than my husband will ever care for me.

There is also the way he looked at my daughter. I've seen that look before. It's the look a father would give his daughter. It also looked like holding her brought back memories. Did it? I didn't know. But hopefully, one day, I will.

I saw him look at me and tried hard to not show just how much he affects me.

"Jackson! Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry, Gibbs. I got held up, it won't happen again." I tried hard to ignore the piercing look in his eyes.

"My office, now!" He yelled to me as he walked to the elevator.

I put my stuff down and followed him. Once inside the elevator he pushed the up button, but the second the doors closed he pushed the emergency stop button.

"Care to tell me what is really going on?" He asked as he leaned against the wall of the elevator and crossed his arms.

"I told you. I got held up. The baby didn't want to cooperate." I did not like the look of his face.

"The baby or the husband?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I could feel my anger rising, why, I didn't know.

"Nancy, I've seen the bruises, and you're limping. Why don't you stop pretending that nothing is going on?"

"How dare you! You have no idea what goes on. William is a good husband, and father! Don't you ever accuse him of anything." I finally snapped. I reached over and flicked the switch to start the elevator.

"Fine, play dumb. But if you ever need anyone to talk to, my door is always open," Gibbs replied as he turned back to the door.

"Go to hell," I called out as I exited the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~

I was so glad that the day was finally coming to a close. I didn't know how much more of the Gibbs stare I could handle. I grabbed my bag and after shutting down my computer and headed towards the elevator. A whole weekend before I had to face him again, though I was not sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Upon arriving home, I knew at once that something wasn't right. The house was too quiet. I dropped my stuff near the door and walked upstairs to Angela's nursery. Upon walking in, I could tell right away that someone needed a diaper change. I looked over towards the crib to see William leaning over the crib.

"Hey, I can take care of her if you want me to," I said as I walked over to them.

"I got her," William replied without looking at me.

"I don't mind, really!"

William turned around and I instantly saw the wild look in his eyes. "I said, I got her!"

"William, you're drunk. Please stop." I begged as he started walking towards me.

"What have I told you about telling me what to do?" He yelled, grabbing me by my ponytail and throwing me into the nearest wall.

"Fine, play dumb. But if you ever need anyone to talk to, my door is always open," Those words swam around in my head as I heard a sickening crack, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't the wall.

I saw William heading back over to the crib and started begging him for him to leave my baby alone, but he ignored me. So I did the only thing I could do, I swung my leg out and tripped him. I managed to get up, despite the dizziness that was setting in, and slammed my foot into his stomach. Once I was sure I bought myself some time, I grabbed the baby and stumbled into the living room, where the baby carrier was. I quickly strapped Angela in, grabbed my backpack that I had dumped at the door, and ran out the door.

I didn't relax until I had Angela in the car and was pulling out of the driveway. Once I was headed down the road, I burst into tears. Gibbs was right. He's always right! My head hurt so much and I couldn't see straight. I just prayed that we could make it to our destination before I blacked out.

Apparently prayers really do get answered. I pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine. I felt like I was going to be sick, but I couldn't break just yet. He didn't know we were here.

I stumbled out of the vehicle, and since I wasn't sure I could I carry the car seat I opted to just get Angela out and carry her alone. Once I got everything, Angela included, out I walked to the front.

I don't remember there being that many stairs before. I thought to myself as I started to slowly climb them. Once at the top, I opened the door and walked in. I wasn't coherent enough to take in my surroundings, so I called out the one name I've wanted to call out for a long time.

"GIBBS!" I yelled, praying it was loud enough.

It must have been, because five seconds later I heard footsteps on the stairs coming up from the basement. Even though the noise was soft, with every footstep it felt like someone was pounding me with a hammer.

Just as he reached me I could feel everything going black.

"The baby," I whispered. Right after he pulled Angela from my arms I felt him grab my upper arm just as I passed out, the world going black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

"Fine, play dumb. But if you ever need anyone to talk to, my door is always open." Was I too harsh on her? Most likely, yes. However, I could tell that I was right, and I was mad that she knew I was right but insisted on ignoring me. She was putting her child in danger by staying with that man. Though I had not seen any signs that William would hurt Angela, it was quite obvious that he was not fond of his daughter. Who couldn't be? She was perfect. I'd give anything to have a daughter again.

I had spent the last hour working on my boat, but it did nothing to comfort me, not tonight. The only thing (or should I say one?) that could do that was at her house; most likely getting beat up by her husband. Little did I know how true that was.

An hour later I heard a car pull into my driveway. Was it her? No, I had to stop this. She was mad at me; she won't come here even if she is in trouble. But when I heard my front door open and the weak call of my name I knew she did come, and it wasn't a friendly visit.

I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time and walked into the living room. But nothing prepared me for what I saw. Nancy was slumped against the front door. She apparently had dropped the diaper bag and her backpack on the floor, but still managed to hold onto the baby.

"The baby," she whispered. I ran over and took Angela from her; grabbing her by an arm just before she blacked out. I slowly lowered her to the floor and grabbed my cell, calling Ducky to ask him to come over. Once I hung up I repositioned the baby in my arms as she made herself known with her screams.

"It's okay, mommy is going to be just fine," I whispered in her ear. Walking back into the living room I knelt down by Nancy's unconscious form. Feeling for a pulse, I was relieved to find it strong, but the relief was short-lived when I pulled my hand away and saw blood on the tips of my fingers.

"Damn it!" I yelled out, surprised that the baby looked as shocked as I did.

I picked my phone back up and called Abby, asking her to drop everything and come watch the baby. After a brief explanation of what happened she told me she was on her way, asking if Tony could come along. Deciding that was not a bad idea, I agreed.  
Right after I got off the phone Ducky walked through the door. One look at Nancy and his face turned grim.

"Jethro, this is beyond what I am capable of. Call 911," he ordered. But still he knelt down and started doing what he could for her.

One more phone call and I came to the realization that I probably made more calls in the past ten minutes than I have in a week. But my thoughts were interrupted when Tony and Abby bounded in and Angela was whisked away by the pigtailed Goth  
"Boss, what happened?" Tony asked as he looked at Nancy's unconscious form.

"Her husband is not a good man, Tony. He does not deserve her."

All Tony could do was nod in agreement. He then left the room to find Abby and the baby. Soon the ambulance arrived and Nancy and I (much to the EMT's chagrin) rode in the ambulance with Ducky following in his car.

Once we arrived, we were pushed into the waiting room while Nancy was rushed into trauma. An hour later a doctor came out.

"Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes, that's me." I stood along with Ducky and shook the doctor's hand.

"I'm Dr. Garess, Mrs. Jackson's doctor."

"It's Agent Jackson," I told him. No one deserved to be identified as William's wife.

"Sorry, Agent Jackson. She came in with quite a concussion, but she did finally wake up, and seems alert. When we asked her the standard questions, she was able to answer them with ease. I asked her to tell me what happened, but she said she'd only talk to you." Dr. Garess explained.

"Can I see her?" I asked, relief flooding my body.

"Yes, absolutely. We are keeping her overnight for observation and would prefer that she not be alone for at least a week. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to her room."

I decided to not mention that she would never be alone again. Save that for her ears, and her ears only. When I got into the room my heart broke at the sight before me. Nancy had curled herself into a ball and was sobbing profusely. I could tell the doctor was about to intervene when I put my hand on his back, motioning for him to leave. Surprisingly, he walked out without another word.  
I walked quietly over to the bed but made sure she was aware I was there.

"Nancy, honey, why didn't you let me help you earlier?" I asked as I pulled her into my arms. That only served to make her cry harder if that was possible. She wrapped her arms around me and clung on, not that I minded.

"I thought you would look at me differently. Thought that you'd think I was weak, damaged goods," She finally explained once she had calmed down.

"Honey, you are the strongest person I've ever met. You fought him and got you and your baby out of there. That's brave, baby," I replied, wrapping my arms tighter around her.

"The baby, Angela, where is she?" Nancy had now started to panic.

"She's fine. Abby and Tony have her," I tried to calm her down.

"Gibbs, please, stay with her. Please! I trust Tony and Abby. But you don't know William. Please…" She begged.

"Okay, okay. It's okay. I'll go over and stay with her." Although I did not want to leave her, Nancy was adamant that I go and keep the baby. Maybe Ducky was still here.

I walked back out into the waiting room, and sure enough, he was still here.

"Duck, do me a favor?"

"Certainly, Jethro. What is it?"

"Nancy doesn't want anyone but me to watch the baby. Could you still with her while I go home?"

"Need you ask, Jethro? Of course, I'll stay with your girl. Go, take care of that little bundle of joy."

I decided not to comment on the part where he said "Your girl." It most definitely was not because I liked the sound of it, but because I was too tired to argue with him. Yeah, that was it.

After checking in once more with Nancy, I rushed back home. But I was a little surprised when I got there and saw Abby pulling up in her hearse.

"Abby, where were you?" I asked.

"Gibbs! I went to the store to get some baby formula and diapers."

"Who has the baby?" I was starting to get a little concerned.

"Tony does!"

"ABBY! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Oh come on, Gibbs. Tony is not as clueless when it comes to kids as he makes himself out to be. He loves kids, and is actually pretty good with Angela."

"Yeah, Abbs. Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes and walked to the door a little faster than normal.

I stopped short, however, when I walked in and saw Tony asleep on the couch, with Angela draped across his chest. I walked over and, after handing Angela to Abby, I slapped Dinozzo upside the head.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on things, Dinozzo!" I yelled as he jumped off the couch.

"Boss! I uh...um..." Tony stuttered, not quite sure what to say.

"Go home, both of you. I can take over from here," I said as I took Angela back from Abby. I picked up the grocery bags with baby supplies and headed towards the kitchen.

"But Gibbs! I can stay, help take care of her and all." Abby whined.

"No, Abby. Go home, get some rest." I could tell she wanted to argue, but with one look I had both her and Dinozzo making a quick exit.

Looking down at the baby in my arms I had to smile at the bright blue eyes staring back up at me. She is so beautiful. Her short brown hair lay perfectly on her almost-bald head. How could anyone not love this cutie?

Snapping out of the reverie I was in I sat the bags on the table and walked into the living room. Grabbing the car-seat, I walked back into the kitchen, placing the carrier on the table I placed Angela in it, making sure she would not scoot out.

Now that both of my hands were free I began to unload the bags of baby things. Diapers, formula, and a couple of spare onesies. I put the things away and then started a bottle as I heard Angela starting to fuss.

Once the bottle was ready, I put it on the table long enough to scoop up the now screaming baby. Popping the bottle into her mouth, I chuckled at how fast the screams turned to sucking. I then moved on into the living room, settling myself on the couch and laying Angela across my lap. Now that I had her head resting on my knees and she was facing me, I had a hand free to flip through channels on the tv. But nothing stopped the thoughts that came.

Nancy, what would happen to her and the baby once she was out of the hospital? Would she agree to come stay with me? Or would she choose, instead, to stay with a family member? What if she left NCIS? I could certainly understand if she felt unsafe being close to William, but would she leave NCIS because of him?

One thing was for sure, he would not get away with what he did to her. I won't allow it. But I decided to wait until morning to see what Nancy had in mind for him. She'd be getting out of the hospital the next day, and if what she had in mind for him did not meet what I had in mind, then I might be willing to compromise.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm having a hard time sleeping. Every time I close my eyes I see him. Despite Dr. Mallard being with me, I can't seem to lose the images. There is only one person who can help me with that, and right now he is protecting my daughter. That alone brought tears to my eyes.

"Ducky, can I call Gibbs?" I know it's after midnight, but I needed to talk to him, hear his voice.

"Certainly, my dear," Ducky replied. He got up and after dialing the number on the hospital phone, he excused himself, I guess to give me some privacy.

I took the phone and waited for Gibbs to answer.

"Hello?" I'm sure I woke him, despite him sounding alert. How does he do it?

"Gibbs?" I whispered into the phone. God how I need him with me right now.

"Nancy? You okay?" I could instantly hear the concern in his voice and smiled through my tears.

"I can't sleep."

"I'm sorry." I was shocked.

"Gibbs, you have nothing to be sorry for," I replied.

"Yes, I do. I knew something wasn't right. I should've said something earlier."

"Gibbs, you saw how I acted when you did confront me. Do you really think I would've had a better reaction had you confronted me sooner?" I asked.

"No, I guess not.

"Can I ask you something?" He whispered.

"You want to know what happened." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I knew, eventually, he would ask me.

"Yeah." He answered with a short reply.

"The short version or the long one?" I asked.

"Whichever you are up to telling me."

"I met William when I was nineteen; he had been twenty-two. I was in law school, he was just graduating. We started dating, and it stayed like that until I was done with school at the age of twenty-four.

"I knew he had anger problems, but they had always been directed towards his mom, not me. He treated me the way I had never been treated before. He loved me. I had had a very hard time growing up, and so I needed that love.

"After I graduated, he proposed to me. It was the night of graduation, and so romantic. I said yes immediately." I had to stop the story to take a breath. Memories. Good memories. Where did everything go wrong?

Once I felt I could continue, I did. "We waited a year to get married. I had just gotten a job as a police officer and wanted to have a big wedding. So I was twenty-five when I got married. The next five years were spent trying to have kids, but without success. William thought it was my fault. That's when his anger first started being directed towards me, usually yelling.

"A year ago, I was raped. I had been taking a run early in the morning before William got up. This guy jumped me. He raped me multiple times and then took off. When I did a pregnancy test it came out positive. William withdrew after that. He said he didn't care that he wasn't the biological father, but I could tell he was lying.

"Three months before Angela was born he started drinking, and that's when the abuse turned physical. He beat me so bad sometimes I thought I'd lose her. But she survived, despite being prematurely born, by two months. The second I was out of the hospital, the abuse got worse.

"I often thought he resented her, hated her. I didn't know what to do. Finally, he went too far. He thought I was cheating on him, with you. Said if I didn't call it off, then he'd make sure I never got to see Angela again. I told him I wasn't cheating on him. But he didn't believe me. I couldn't take it when I came home and saw him leaning over her...I told him I'd take care of her. But he got mad and pushed me into the wall. So I grabbed my stuff and the baby and left.

"Please, Gibbs. I need you! I need you so much!" I started to cry.

"Honey, first thing in the morning I'll be there to pick you up. It'll be okay." He tried to reassure me.

I don't remember much after that. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Gibbs was standing beside me. One hand was in my hair, massaging my head while the other was holding one of mine.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes. A little, now that you're here."

After that, it was like everyone knew I had woken up. The doctor was in and out a few times, and after a whole lot of papers were signed, I was finally on my way home.

"Where is Angela?" I asked as Gibbs wheeled the wheelchair I was forced into out to his car.

"Dinozzo and Abby have her. They'll be fine." He replied as he helped me into his car. Although I was feeling better, I was still very weak and very thankful Gibbs helped support me as I slid into the passenger seat.

When we headed out of the parking lot, I knew now was the time to bring up what I had been avoiding all day.

"I need to stop by my house to get some things," I said hesitantly.

"I'll have Ziva do it. Besides, I am planning on having her and McGee bring William in for assaulting a federal agent," Gibbs said, never taking his eyes off of the road.

"No. I'm not pressing charges, that is if he'll do what I ask."

"Nancy, you can't be serious. He beat you, threatened you. You seriously are not going to press charges?" I could tell he was shocked, to say the least.

"No. If he will sign divorce papers and give up his parental rights to Angela then I won't press charges." I explained.

I could tell he was not happy, but thankfully he did not argue with me. When we got to the house, I asked another favor that I knew he would not like.

"Let me do this by myself," I asked.

"Absolutely not. I'm going with you. I'm not letting you go in there alone with that bastard." He argued firmly.

"Gibbs, I need to do this. He won't hurt me. Besides, if I go in there with you, it's only going to fuel his assumption that I've been cheating on him."

"Fine. But if you're not out in twenty minutes, I will come in there." He finally agreed.

I gave him a small smile and then climbed out of the car shakily. I walked up to the house and started the climb up the stairs. Once at the top, I had to pause and take a minute. I grasped the railing as a wave of dizziness hit me. I looked up at the car and saw Gibbs staring at me through the windshield. I gave him a reassuring smile and turned, facing the one man I did not want to deal with right now. Opening the door, I walked in. The first thing I saw was William, tears streaming down his face.

"Baby, I'm so glad you're home. I'm so sorry." He cried.

"William, you're always sorry. It's over."

"Baby, please! Give me another chance! What about Angela? You want her to grow up without a father?"

"She won't." I replied, thinking of Gibbs.

"Baby..."

"No. I will tell you what I will do. I will not press charges if you sign divorce papers and a form giving up your parental rights to Angela." I replied, suddenly finding a surge of energy.

I walked back to the bedroom to pack my things. As I'm packing I can feel his presence behind me.

"You are nothing without me! You'll hit rock bottom in a matter of days and come crawling back to me. You good for nothing whore! And Angela! If she will grow up knowing her mommy never planned on having her. Her parents are losers!"

By this time I had my things packed. I ran into the nursery and started throwing things into bags, while tears streamed down my cheeks. Once I was done, I raced for the door hearing "You worthless bitch" yelled at me as I walked out the door.

I heard the door slam behind and sank down onto the steps, completely losing it. I sobbed and felt like I was about to hyperventilate. I felt the bags being pulled from my hands and looked up to see Gibbs knelt down in front of me, a concerned look in his eyes. I sobbed as I leaned into the warm, comforting, gentle embrace.  
All of sudden I heard the door opening and heard a dry laugh from my soon-to-be ex-husband.

"I was right, you are a whore. You're cheating on me!"

I didn't have any more energy left in me, but quickly struggled to find some as I heard Gibbs go after William.

"Gibbs, no!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm. He wouldn't look at me, but did stop his movements; staring at William with his famous death glare.

"Gibbs, please. Don't do this. Let's just go." But he ignored me; yanking his arm out of my hands and advancing on William, who suddenly looked terrified.

I started crying and yelled at him "William lost his chance of being a father to Angela, don't you do the same!"

I slid down until I was sitting on the cold cement porch and cried, thinking I had not gotten through to him. But when I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into a warm, comforting chest, I knew I had.

"Let me just talk to him then we'll go." I felt a kiss being pressed to the top of my head before the comfort disappeared.

I heard him walk over to William again, and heard the sharp intake of breath come from the coward. Gibbs didn't think I could hear what he was saying, but I could and vowed to myself that I would find out what he meant by it.

"Nancy would never cheat on you. She loved you, and I'd never let her cheat on you with me. Why she loved you I will never know, but she did. And you lost it.

"Yes, I love her, more than I have ever loved anyone in a very long time. But I have not acted on those feelings. Think about that before you go accusing her of things like this."

Gibbs walked over to me, leaving behind a stunned William, and scooped me up into his arms. He carried me to his car and after I was in it we left, to go start a new, peaceful life full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I am trying to write the last chapter. But nothing is coming to me for this story. I wrote this story a long time ago and am just now continuing to post what I wrote then. But I am determined to finish this story. So bare with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Once we got to Gibbs' house, I was so emotionally exhausted that I had no idea how to handle it. But I didn't have to think about it; Gibbs did that for me. He held the door open for me as I slowly climbed out of the car and then led me into the house.

I felt like a zombie as I entered and just stared, listening to Gibbs have a brief conversation with Abby.  
"Gibbs, what took you guys so long? We were worried."

"I'm sorry, Abs. We stopped by her house to pick up some things and clear things up with Will.

"Where's Dinozzo?"

"Tony? He's changing Angela's diaper!"

"Oh, my...ABBY!" Dinozzo yelled.

I heard Gibbs chuckle and then tell Abby to stay with me. When I could no longer feel Gibbs' presence, I started shaking. It felt so cold all of a sudden. I felt someone pull me into a hug and knew it was Abby. Even though, it wasn't Gibbs, I still felt safe with my best friend and started letting the tears flow. Soon, my body was wracked with sobs, I couldn't stop.

I soon heard the guys come in. Pulling away from Abby, I walked over to Gibbs and took Angela. I love her so much, and will do whatever it takes to protect her. With tears still pouring down my face, I pulled Angela close to me. I now felt another pair of arms pull me into a bigger body. I relaxed, knowing it was Gibbs.

Gibbs led me to the couch, and once he was sitting, he pulled me down next to him. I leaned into his embrace, feeling safe for the first time in a long time. Soon I was starting to drift off to sleep. I could hear Tony and Abby preparing to leave, but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes and say goodbye. Not once did Gibbs pull away. The only time I felt him move is when he sank deeper into the couch and pull Angela and I closer to him.

When I woke up an hour later, Gibbs was not there, and neither was Angela. I started crying. Where are they? After about five minutes, I heard Gibbs come down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down beside me and wrapped me in his warm embrace.

"I didn't know where you were," I replied, relaxing into his chest.

"I went to put Angela down for a nap."

"Where?" I asked.

"I have a crib upstairs." He replied quietly.

When I looked at him in confusion, he sighed and then started to explain.

"Before my ex-wives came along, I had another wife, as well as a daughter. Shannon was the best wife and mother anyone could ever want. Kelly, well, she was a pistol.

"When I was away at war, they witnessed a murder and were put into protective custody. But when they were transported, they were killed. Kelly was only eight."

I saw the tears in his eyes and leaned in closer. This definitely explained a lot. I felt his grip on me tightened, but I'm not one to complain.

"I have yet to get rid of any of Kelly's things. Most of it is in the attic, along with Shannon's stuff. But I brought the crib down."

It was my turn to try and hold tears back.

"You really didn't have to."

"Why keep it packed away and let it gather dust, when someone could use it?"

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Nancy, so much." He replied, before pulling me into a kiss.

I felt electricity go between us that I had never felt with William. I pulled him as close as possible, never wanting the kiss to end. But all too soon, it did end.

"I can't do this, not until your divorce is final." He whispered.

I felt tears in my eyes but surrendered to the hug he pulled me into. Could I survive that long? Yes, I can. But can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great news! I was able to write the final chapter, chapter 8! I am considering a sequel, but I don't want to write it if no one will read it. I wrote chapter 8 in such a way that it could stand alone, but left it open to a sequel if I want to write one. Right now I'm working on another story for another fandom, so while I write that, tell me whether or not you want me to continue with a sequel. Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Two months later...  
It's been a couple of months since I had left William. Since then, I have slowly gotten back on my feet, got my own place, and an incredible man who helps me whenever he can. Angela adores him, and he her. I love watching him with her, which is what I'm currently doing.

Angela is currently in Jethro's lap holding up her feet as he tickles the bottoms, she's laughing more than I have heard her laugh at all. She may only be six months old, but she knows who loves her.

I blush as I realize Jethro has caught me staring at him. Angela is starting to fuss, causing Jethro to stand up with her up against his shoulder and start to walk out into the kitchen. I turn around and start to prepare a bottle for her.

I feel his presence behind me. It's taken awhile for him to be able to come up behind me, without me having a panic attack. Jethro still makes sure I know he is coming. He wraps an arm around me, letting me sink back into him.

"You ready for tomorrow?" He whispers into my hair.

I can only nod as my emotions threaten to spill over. Tomorrow is the day that the divorce becomes final, as well as the day Will gives up his parental rights to Angela. It has been a long time coming. I sucked in a deep breath and push those emotions down, I've got a hungry baby.

Jethro kisses the back of my head then backs off. Though there has not been a kiss since that night, he still kisses me on the cheek and the top of my head. He holds me every night until I fall asleep. This is what real love feels like.

"Remember, Angela is spending the night with Abby tomorrow." He says as he walks back into the living room. He is now bouncing Angela around as her cries became louder.

"I know. Just Abby?" I ask with a hint of amusement.

"Probably Tony as well." He laughs.

"What happened to rule twelve?"

"Rules are overrated!" He yells back.

I laugh as I bring in the bottle. I have laughed more with this man than I ever have over my whole life.  
"You feed your girl, I'll go do the dishes." He says as he hands Angela over to me.

I smile as I feed her. Watching Jethro do something as basic as the dishes to help me out warms my heart. How did I get so lucky?

He truly is my Knight in Shining Armor!


	8. Chapter 8

The day of the divorce finalization, Gibbs decided to drop off Nancy and wait in his car, so as not to cause a scene in with William. Driving up to the courthouse steps, he put the car in park before leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck," he said with a smile. She thanked him and got out of the car, heading up the steps and inside the building.

****

When Nancy walked in, she saw her lawyer sitting with William and his lawyer. William refused to look at her.

"Mrs. Jackson-" Her lawyer started.

"It's Agent Jackson," she interrupted.

"Of course, Agent Jackson. We are basically here to just go over the paperwork and make sure everything gets filed." She nodded.

They all walked into a room with a long table with chair surrounding it. Nancy's lawyer pulled her chair out for her and she thanked him as she took it. Once they got settled they started.

"This agreement is pretty straightforward. Mr. Jackson gets the house, vehicles, all money, and pretty much everything else. In return, he relinquishes his parental rights and gives you sole custody of the child. Does that sound right?" They both nodded.

"Mr. Jackson, I have to remind you that giving away your parental rights means you have no legal rights to the child, you may not ask for visitation or anything as you are pretty much saying that she is no longer your daughter." His lawyer said.

"She never was," Will said as he glared at Nancy. Nancy closed her eyes as she felt them tear up.

"Mrs. Jackson, I, in return, must remind you that you cannot file for child support from Mr. Jackson." She nodded.

"I don't want anything from him." She finally replied softly.

After they signed the paperwork their lawyers said they were officially divorced. Nancy stood, grabbed her purse, and practically ran from the room. She stopped halfway down the front steps of the courthouse to breathe in the fresh air. She felt free for the first time in years.

William came down and stood beside her, whispering in her ear "You'll regret this," before continuing on to his car.

Would she regret this? For the first time in years, she was alone. Could she do this? Looking over, she saw that Gibbs had exited his vehicle and leaned against it with his door open, just watching her. She wasn't alone. She had a wonderful man in her life who truly loved her and a baby girl who could light up the room with her smile. She could do this, she wasn't alone.

****

Nancy had Gibbs drop her off at her apartment so she could get ready for their date. She quickly showered and then walked into her bedroom. Slipping on a pair of matching black lace underwear and bra she went to her closet and pulled out a sleeveless dress and took it off the hanger.

Going to the mirror, she held it up. It went down about three-quarters of the way down her thigh. The dark red was what made her fall in love with it. She slipped it on, struggling to reach behind her and zip it up. Once she got it closed she looked again in the mirror. It was very form-fitting, showing off her curvy figure. She was quick to admit that she didn't have the same body shape that she had before Angela, but she didn't think she looked bad.

Looking down at her watch, she cursed when she realized that he'd be there soon. Grabbing her hair brush, she brushed through it quickly and pulled it up into a bun. Grabbing her makeup bag, she sat down and quickly put it on, picking out a red lipstick that complimented her dress.

Soon, Nancy heard the familiar knock on the door. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her open-toed, red high-heels and walked out into the living room. She opened the door to reveal Gibbs on the other side.

"Wow." He said.

"Wow, yourself." She replied. He had on a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. The tie matched her dress. She laughed at that because she never told him what she was wearing.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he walked in, closing the door behind him.  
"Oh nothing, just thinking about how your tie matches my dress." He chuckled.

Gibbs kissed her cheek and handed her a bouquet of flowers he was holding. She blushed and excused herself to find some water for them. When she walked back in she grabbed his arm for support as she slipped her shoes on. He held her coat open for her, allowing her to slip into it with ease. She smiled as they walked out the door.

It wasn't long before they arrived at an upscale, Italian restaurant. She gasped as he helped her out of the car. How could he afford this?

His hand was resting on the small of her back as they entered the restaurant. When they walked up to the hostess Gibbs told the young man that he had a reservation. The man nodded and led them towards the back of the room, past some couples who were swaying slowly to the music, and to a table in the corner of the room, away from the business of the place.

Gibbs, seeing how fascinated she seemed to be, asked "You like?"

"Like? I love! How can you afford this?" She asked, looking back at him as he ordered a bottle of wine.

"I robbed a bank," he replied, jokingly.

"Gibbs, seriously!" She laughed.

"It's Jethro, now. And don't you worry about that." He said softly, reaching across the table and giving her hand a quick squeeze.

She blushed and smiled. Before she had time to reply, though, a waiter came over and asked if they knew what they wanted. Although Jethro had glanced at his menu, she had never looked over hers. Jethro, however, ordered Pasta Alla Carbonara for two and an order of breadsticks.

While they waited for the food, they talked about anything and everything.

"So, you like this newfound freedom?" Jethro asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"It isn't exactly newfound. I haven't seen him since I moved out until today. It's just that now I'm free to have sex with anyone I want without him accusing me of cheating on him." She grinned behind her glass.

Jethro choked on his drink, not expecting something so bold to come from her. Seeing that she was trying not to laugh, he replied "Anyone you want? You sound like you got a list."

"Oh, I do." 

"Uh-huh. Who's on it, if I may ask?" He was grinning now too.

"You may, but it could take a while to read the whole thing."

"Give me the most important ones."

She sighed and pretended to be deep in thought. "Well, there's Mel Gibson, Tom Hanks, Tom Selleck-"

"Of course, can't forget the mustache." He commented.

"No you can't. Let's see, who else? George Clooney, Denzel Washington-"

"Because you're not racist." He laughed.

"No, I'm not. And once I'm done with all of them, if I still have energy left, there's you." She was laughing.

"You better still have energy left." He said.

She looked into his eyes, seeing a hint of possessiveness in them. This possessiveness was different though. Unlike Will, Nancy knew that Jethro would never force her to do anything she didn't want to do. The look on Will scared her. But the same look on Jethro caused a tingling in her stomach.

Just then their meal came and all conversation came to a halt as they ate. Towards the end of the meal, Jethro stood from the table and held his hand out, saying "Care to dance?"

"I'd love to." She replied, taking his hand and following him onto the dance floor. The song that was playing was slow. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to wrap his around her waist. As they swayed slowly to the music, she stared deeply into his eyes while running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He finally leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips before she rested her head against his shoulder.

Will never did this. He never played the romantic boyfriend, or fiancée, or husband. She actually never remembered anyone treating her this way. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feel of this, being loved. Jethro rubbed his hands up and down her back, noticing that the day was finally taking its toll on her emotionally.

"You okay?" He whispered in her ear.

She could only nod, afraid if she tried to speak right now, she'd start crying.

They danced for two more songs before Jethro suggested they head home. She agreed. He paid for the check and then went to get the car.  
When they got back to her apartment, Nancy unlocked the door, allowing both of them to enter. Jethro took her jacket and hung it up beside his. They both stood in the hall, neither one knowing what to do next.

When it became obvious that Jethro would have to take control, he slipped out of his suit jacket, grabbed her hand, and led her to the couch, tossing his jacket on a nearby chair before sitting down and pulling her down beside him. He loosened his tie and pulled her into his side, both of them enjoying each other's quiet company.

After a while, Jethro said "You want a drink?"

She had been ready to doze off with him rubbing his hand lightly across her arm. She simply nodded. He stood up and walked over to the cabinet, pouring drinks for both of them. He walked back over to the couch and held them as Nancy sat up and took hers. He sat back down and let her snuggle back into him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders again.

She tended to drink hers faster, so he wasn't surprised when she sat an empty glass on the coffee table and he still had half of his left. She snuggled back into him as he ran his hand slowly up and down her arm. A minute later, he let his hand drop from her arm to rest on her thigh, causing her breath to catch. He felt her body tense ever so slightly, anticipating him to do something. But he didn't. He let his hand rest, unmoving as he finished his drink. As he swallowed the last of it, he sat it on the floor beside the couch so as to not disturb her. After a few moments of silence, he slowly moved his hand up her thigh until it reached the edge of her dress. He played with the hem of it, enjoying the sound of her breathing becoming more uneven.

"What are the chances of my name getting bumped up that list you have?" He whispered in her ear, pressing a barely-there kiss to the shell of her ear.

"Pretty good." She gasped out, barely able to process the question.

"Yeah?" He asked as he pressed a kiss just below her ear.

"Yeah." She moaned.

He stood up and turned to face the couch and picked her up, carrying her back to her bedroom, his eyes never once leaving hers.

When he placed her gently on the bed, he climbed on it, straddling her hips as he covered her body with his. He reached up and undid her bun, watching her hair fall to the bed before he leaned down and kissed her. She gasped, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. She moaned as their tongues met in the middle and entwined together.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tighter to her. He slipped his arms underneath and held her as he continued kissing her. When breathing became a necessity, he broke the kiss and said "Oh my God, Nancy."

She whimpered at the loss of contact, but that whimper quickly turned into a moan when he started trailing light kisses down her neck. When he reached her pulse point, he paused and started sucking on it before gently biting down. She gasped, not expecting that. He chuckled as he kissed the mark there before trailing down further. When he reached her shoulder, he moved the strap of her dress aside and kissed it. He ran kisses up and down her shoulder, enjoying the noises coming from her.

"Sit up a second," He said as he backed up, allowing her to sit up a little. He reached behind her and unzipped her dress before guiding her back down to the bed. Pulling the dress down her body, he tossed it aside. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her lace bra and underwear. His breathing quickened as he leaned down and took one of her lace-clad breasts into his mouth. Nancy gasped and arched her back, enjoying the added friction she got from the material. He ran his tongue over it and sucked on it until he felt it harden, then he moved over to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Once he had her gasping for air, he reached behind her and unhooked the bra, pulling it off before sucking a breast into his mouth again. This time adding his teeth to the fun. 

"Jethro…please…."She panted out.

He looked up at her and realized just how close to the edge she was. Moving to the other breast, he sucked hard on it, hearing her whimper. When he bit down on the nub is when she lost control and, arching her back, she moaned his name as she came. He pulled her into his arms and whispered words of love as she came back down from her high. He hadn't been anticipating that, but it was a good thing to know. He smiled as nuzzled her neck with his nose. It was a very good thing to know.

When she relaxed in his arms, he looked down at her. She looked up and smiled.

"It's been a while." She whispered, feeling her cheeks grow hot. He nodded and kissed her deeply. He started trailing kisses down her body once again, stopping when he reached her lace underwear. If she came just from him sucking and biting her breasts, what would happen if….he looked up at her face and grinned, he was about to find out. He leaned down and licked her through her panties. Nancy threw her head back and gasped. He chuckled. Oh yeah, this would be fun.

He moved his tongue around her clit, still covered by her panties. She kept having to remind herself how to breathe. When it was obvious that the thin material was only getting in the way, he sat up and pulled them off of her, running a comforting hand up and down her leg. He leaned back down and started sucking on the sensitive before suddenly sliding his tongue inside her. She reached down to his head between her legs and ran her fingers through his hair as pumped his tongue in and out of her. She writhed in pleasure, so close to another orgasm.

"Jethro…I…" She panted. She could hardly talk. He reached up a hand and gripped hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. He pumped in and out faster, knowing she was close.

He felt her walls tighten around him as her back arched and she came for the second time that night. He licked at her juices like a dehydrated dog lapping water. When her body settled back to the bed, he sat up, wiping the juices from his face.

Crawling back up the bed, he kissed her lightly, giving her a break.

"You okay?" He asked, stroking a hand across her cheek. She nodded, moving her head into his hand.

"You have too many clothes on." She murmured, pulling at his loose tie and shirt. He stood up from the bed and quickly undressed, hearing Nancy whimper when he stood up. After he was totally undressed, Nancy looked at his hard dick, leaking with precum. It was large and thick. She just stared at it.

"You sure you're ready for this?" He asked. Even though she hardly ever talked about her rape, he knew she still thought about it. He would get calls in the middle of the night because she had a nightmare about either William or her rape. He didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready.

"I need this, Jethro." She said.

"Okay," He whispered as he settled back between her legs. Leaning forward, he slowly slid into her, giving her time to back out if she felt uncomfortable. She forced her eyes to stay open as she looked directly into his blue ones. Once he was all the in, he paused, giving her a chance to get used to it.

"Please, Jethro." She moaned. He pulled back out slightly before pushing in. It didn't take him long to find a rhythm. He knew he wouldn't last long, as it had been a while for him too. He pumped in and out of her, wrapping his arms around her and placing kisses along her shoulder.

When her walls squeezed his cock, they both came, moaning the other's name. He rolled off of her, slowly pulling out as he did so. She rolled towards him and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." He whispered.

She snuggled into him deeper and said "I love you too."

She was finally his. He knew it wouldn't always be this pleasant and easy, he knew she had things she had to work out. But he was willing to fight to be a part of her's and Angela's lives. He had a feeling though that they hadn't seen the last of William Jackson, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. I am going ahead and starting a sequel, but I will not post it until I know it's going to come out the way I hope it will. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
